


The Beckoning Finger

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Underage (teenagers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Tell me about the first time Dean slipped a finger inside his baby brother.





	The Beckoning Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> For Kelios' prompt during the 2018 Masquerade.

Dean closed his eyes, biting his lip hard to help himself stay in control. This was a moment he'd waited for, a moment he'd never thought would ever happen. How could it? It was crazy! _He_ had to be crazy to even dream about it!

And yet, here he was, kneeling between the smooth, tan legs of his brother. They were both naked, clothes slowly peeled off and dropped off the side of the bed. Dean's cock was full and aching, impatient to drive itself into the hot hole waiting for it. Sam's pink, stiff dick gently bounced on his flat belly, drooling clear pre-come with every touch of Dean's hands. Sam lay back on the bed, a couple of pillows propping him up, mouth open and panting, eyes wide and dark with arousal.

Finding out his brother had the same thoughts and dreams as Dean did had blown the lid off their relationship. They knew they were brothers, they knew that this was wrong by society's standards. But they also knew, even at 15 and 19, that no one else in the world had their back except each other; that the love between them was stronger, purer, and that they needed to express it to each other in every way they could.

Naked at last, they proudly displayed themselves to the other--the gawky, still-coltish teenager and the more muscular, mature brother, both ready to take things to the next level. 

“Dean, come on...please? Please touch me, want to feel you inside me.” Sam's pleading made Dean's dick throb, and he had to close his eyes and tug on his balls.

“I'm gonna, Sammy, hang on.” Dean picked up the lube and poured some into his hands, rubbing them briskly so it would warm up. Fingers slick and slippery, he started rubbing Sam's hole. That sweet pink pucker twitched beneath his touch, and Dean's breath caught. “So responsive, baby.”

Sam moaned softly. “Feels good. More? Can you stick it in? Will it fit?”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, it'll fit. This pretty hole can take a whole lot more than just my finger, but we're going to start with that. Don't want to hurt you, not ever.”

Sam nodded feverishly, his bangs sticking to his forehead and flopping around. “C'me on, Dean!” He made a grab for his cock, but Dean pushed his hand away.

“Not yet, be over too soon. I got you, sweetheart, I got you.” Dean took a deep breath. He wanted to be gentle, but there would have to be some force as well. Placing his forefinger back on Sam's hole, he rubbed again. Then he began to push.

The tight furl resisted at first. “Breath, Sammy,” Dean instructed, and drizzled a little more lube on his finger. Smearing it right on the opening, he pushed again.

This time the furl parted, allowing the tip of Dean's finger to enter. Sam gave a small yelp, hips canting. “Shhhh, breath. I'll go slow.” Dean put his other hand flat in Sam's pubic bone, holding him still. “Again, pushing in again.”

His finger slowly slid in up to the first knuckle, and the sight transfixed Dean. That was his finger, his big old ordinary finger, but the tip was buried in his brother! It seemed magical and sexy and mind-blowing. Dean pushed again, ignoring Sam's heels sliding up and down on the sheets. He wasn't rough, but he put some oomph into it now, gasping when he saw it slide all the way in. His entire finger was inside now, Sam's hole resting against Dean's knuckle, while Sam twisted and mewled.

_So hot, so fucking, scorching hot._ Dean's mind circled around and around, unable to process anything except how incredibly hot Sam felt. Somehow knowing 98.6 was the normal temperature for the human body hadn't prepared him to expect this. 

He twisted his finger experimentally. Smooth, such smooth walls. But strong—he could feel the muscles of Sam's channel. He twisted again—more moans from Sam, and some cursing now too—and marveled at how strong, how perfect, Sam's body felt.

“Dean! Fucking move that thing or I will kick you!” Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared at his brother. Sam practically looked feral, his eyes blown black, hectic color on his cheeks, his hair sticking out every which way. His cock was dark red now, so heavy and flushed with blood was it. “Please!”

“Yeah, baby, hold on. Lots more coming, and then I'll fuck you. Love you, Sammy!” Dean started working his finger in and out, slowly and then faster. A dozen strokes, and he added more lube and a second finger.

Dean already knew he and Sam would do this a million times to come, that he would never get enough of his hot, beautiful brother, but he would never forget this. Never forget their first time, never forget the first time he was inside Sam's body. He shivered as he thought about next time—next time, Sam would do this to him.


End file.
